Many developing countries suffer from dry seasons and/or poor water provision systems for housing. In many countries, the populations still rely upon people carrying water to their houses/tents. Often, there is no infrastructure of pipes and mains water supply. The local inhabitants may obtain water from a local river, pond or reservoir, by use of buckets, barrels and other water containers. These people can only carry a certain amount of water to their houses/tents. This limits their ability to wash themselves and their clothes, and further limits the hygienic use of food and beverages. There thus remains an unmet need to provide each family with hundreds of liters of water on a daily basis. Additionally, there is an unmet need for systems which can maneuver dirt tracked and untarmacked road to reach the residences of the local populations.